ymphoid cells possess cell surface glycoconjugates which can e used as differentiation markers and also serve as receptors or mitogenic lectins. It has recently been shown that ymphoid cells also bear surface receptors for carbohydrates endogenous lectins) similar to those found in different cell ypes in various species. These endogenous lectins are xcellent candidates for active participation in cell-cell ecognition, homing, intracellular signaling and may also serve s a new set of differentiation markers. ur prior studies have shown that both human and murine ymphoid cells bear specific endogenous lectins. That these arkers may be used to develop physical methods of cell eparation and that these endogenous lectins do appear to be nvolved in lymphocyte differentiation. his year, almost the entire effort has been directed to stablishing an Institute flow cytometry facility and in rganizing and conducting two international symposia in this ield.